Poison
by Halkatla
Summary: Shounen ai; Aya X Yohji Songfic. About what Yohji feels for Aya.. He wants to tell him how he feels, but will Aya return the feelings? The fic will also contain a drunk Aya ;P


**Disclaimer:** I do not, have never, and probably never will own Weiss Kreuz. It would be fun if I did, but sadly I don't… Well, anyway…

The lyrics aren't mine either! I don't know how to write lyrics!

**Warnings:** This fanfic contains Shounen ai, meaning man x man pairings. If you have anything against homosexual couples, you should leave now!

* * *

**Poison**

_**Your cruel device ** _

**Your blood like ice**

**One look could kill**

**My pain, your thrill**

Yohji kept watching him from the other side of the table. He wanted to hear his voice, but he couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Yo, Aya! Wanna go out with me tonight?" he said without thinking. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

The redhead only stared at him with his ice-cold eyes. Yohji knew that the silent man didn't like the clubs and the loud music, but he had to try something, right?

Then Yohji realized why the other man was staring at him like that. "Ah, I don't mean it like that! I meant do you wanna join me? Like two friends going out to have some fun!"

Aya stared at him for a few more minutes until Yohji gave up and rose from the chair. He left the kitchen and was about to walk up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll join you," Aya said standing in the kitchen doorframe.

Yohji almost fell down the few steps that he had taken. What did he say? Would the iceman, a.k.a Aya, join him when he went clubbing? Would he actually act as a normal person for one night?

"What did you just say?" Yohji asked, too stunned to come up with anything else to say.

"I said I'll join you tonight. I'll go out clubbing with you or whatever you were going to do," Aya said walking up the stairs, passing Yohji on the way.

"B-but why? You never wanna go out!" Yohji asked and started to follow his team-mate up the stairs.

Aya paused at the top of the stairs, looking as if he was pondering something. Then he looked at Yohji, and Yohji could almost have sworn he saw something that looked like a smile on the assassin's face. "Let's just say that I'm curious about it, okay?" Then he turned around and went to his room.

Yohji came to his senses and rushed to his room to make himself ready for the club. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get to tell Aya how he felt about him. And maybe, if he dared to dream so, Aya would feel the same.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch) ** _

**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**

**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)**

**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison runnin' thru my veins**

**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**

It was almost 11.30 PM and they had just got started.

The first club they had gone to that night had bored them quite quickly, so they left for anoter one.The lights were turned down slightly to create a cozy atmosphere. There was a large dance floor where several couples were dancing, while hugging each other close. At the quite large bar the two Weiss members had seated themselves; Yohji with a beer and Aya with a glass of water. Yohji had protested at the redhead's choice of drink, but the man's death-glares had made him shut up.

A girl that probably wasn't afraid of dying came up to them and dragged Aya off to the dance floor. Yohji could only laugh at the look on the redhead's face whenthe girlhad grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him of the chair while smiling at him. But Yohji had felt a sting in his heart at the action, wishing that he'd had the same self-confidence as that girl. He wished that he was the one dancing with Aya right now. Holding his arms around the man's neck, hugging him close.

He had been quite surprised to notice that Aya, in fact, _could_ dance. He had no idea Aya knew how to do that! It just wasn't… Aya-like. Yohji shot a glance at the couple on the dance floor and noticed that there were several girls forming a circle around Aya. Yohji thought that they looked as if they would attack the red-head as soon as the song was over.

And Yohji was right.

As soon as the song was over the girls practically threw themselves over Aya. He disappeared for a moment underneath a bunch of girls. Yohji rose from his chair when he saw this and rushed over to save his team-mate from a sure case of suffocation.

He pushed some of the girls aside, getting quite a few nasty words in reply, and spotted his friend on the floor. This was probably the first time he had seen Aya without his normal ice-cold mask on his face. Aya looked scared, but yet surprised at this occurrence. This wasn't at all what he had supposed would happen.

Yohji stretched out a hand to the man on the floor and helped him to get up. When the other man was standing, Yohji still held his hand. Aya just looked Yohji in the eyes, his mask was back again. But his eyes weren't as cold as usual. Yohji debated in his mind for a short moment, then he came to a decision. He pulled Aya against him and put his arms around him. They started to dance.

Yohji knew Aya would probably kill him for this later, but he couldn't help it. Besides, it was a good way to get the girls away from them. At first Aya hadn't done anything but stand there, But after a few moments he had put his arms around Yohji's waist, holding him close as they danced. It wasn't weird for two guys to dance at this place as there were several male couples dancing around them.

Yohji thought that he'd never felt as happy as he did then. Feeling Aya's arms around him was just too good to be true. He wanted time to stop right then and there so that they'd be in each others arms forever. However, if it did, he'd probably get a stiff back so it wouldn't be good idea of an idea. But to get to feel this closeness forever, get to feel Aya's arms around him forever; that would be heaven.

"Why are you doing this?" Aya asked, his breath brushing over Yohji's ear lightly.

Yohji shivered slightly at the feel of hot air from the man's mouth. "Because I care for you. I couldn't stand to see all those girls molest you. Besides, if they'd accidentally trampled you to death, it would be a hell to try to explain to Manx what happened."

Yohji thought he could feel Aya smile slightly at that answer.

_**Your mouth, so hot ** _

**Your web, I'm caught**

**Your skin, so wet**

**Black lace on sweat**

It was about 1.30 in the morning when they went home. They were tired, and (can you believe it?) Aya was getting too drunk! The redhead wasn't used to alcohol and had gotten a bit carried away after their dance. The girls hadn't bothered them later on that night. After Yohji's 'rescuing action', they had all settled down and thought that the two men were a couple. It looked as if it had bothered Aya a bit, but Yohji didn't care. If the girls thought so, let them do it! He didn't care. All he cared about was that he had been able to come closer (physically) to his loved one.

Yohji helped Aya to get out of the car. Aya tried to shove him off, but almost lost his balance doing so. If it hadn't been for Yohji, he would've landed in a heap on the ground. Yohji put an arm around Aya's waist and helped him upstairs. Good thing Omi was at a school-trip and that Ken was away with the soccer team. They wouldn't have to worry about waking anyone up.

Yohji put Aya down on the redhead's bed and began to take of the man's shoes. Aya protested slightly, but was too drunk to actually do anything. When the shoes were off, Yohji moved upwards to pull off Aya's shirt. The redhead fought a little more this time, but Yohji won again.

"_Hmm… Should I take off his pants too or should I let him sleep in them?_" Yohji thought and looked at the man swinging slightly from side to side while sitting on his bed. Yohji noticed that someone had spilt some kind of liquid on Aya's pants, and that made the decision to take them off.

Struggling to make the other man cooperate with him, Yohji finally managed to pull the pants off. It had been a hard fight, but he had won.

Aya pulled his legs up and hugged them slightly, looking like a lonely child that can't find its mother. Yohji couldn't stand the sight and sat down next to the man. Yohji put his arms around the pale figure and hugged him close. He brushed Aya's hair slowly with his fingers, taking in the scent of the man.

Aya lifted his head to look at Yohji, wondering what he was doing. Violet met green, amethyst looking into emerald.Yohji drew in a deep breath. This might be his only chance.

Almost without thinking, Yohji closed his lips over Aya's.

Aya's lips were soft and warm; it felt as if they formed themselves over Yohji's lips. Yohji's tongue ran lightly over Aya's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Aya gasped and Yohji seized the moment, letting his tongue enter Aya's mouth. He tasted like sugar and coffee, and a bit of a funny taste was left after the alcohol from the night.

He felt Aya's hands come up to his shoulders, pulling him closer. Yohji began to lower them to the bed, lying on top of Aya. Yohji's hands wandered over Aya's body, feeling how it had became a little wet from sweat. Or was it he who had gotten warmer? Maybe it was both.

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) ** _

**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)**

**I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison runnin' thru my veins**

**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**

**Poison**

Yohji pulled away, having to catch his breath. Aya lay panting underneath him, looking as beautiful as ever with his red bangs sticking to his forehead because of the sweat. It felt as if their kisses lasted forever. Yohji lifted a hand and stroke Aya's cheek carefully. His hand then continued to trail down, moving lightly across Aya's chest and down on his stomach. He came to the edge of Aya's boxers and hesitated. He turned his eyes to meet Aya's, but they just looked dull. Aya's hands came up to him and placed themselves on his shoulders.

"So?" Aya murmured.

"So what?" Yohji asked, still looking into his love's eyes.

"Aren't you going to do something? After all, your Kudoh Yohji; the man who always takes the chance when he gets it? You have me here now. I'm at your mercy; I'll do whatever you want," Aya said, pulling Yohji down and kissing him.

Yohji frowned and pulled away. That wasn't how he wanted it. He wanted for Aya to do this of his own free will. A drunken Aya was no fun. "I love you," Yohji said.

"Well, I love you too," Aya said and tried to pull Yohji down to him again.

"No, I don't think you do. Aya, you're drunk. I won't do anything to you while you're drunk. I want you to be sober when you tell me that you love me," Yohji said, sitting up in the bed.

They were silent for a few minutes. Then…

"Get out," Aya said, not looking at Yohji.

Yohji looked at Aya. "What?"

Suddenly Aya sat up quickly pushing Yohji out of the bed and down on the floor. "GET OUT!"

Yohji quickly stood up, knowing that it would be the best thing to do. Aya had lain down again, now facing the wall. Yohji knew that it was no good talking to him so he turned to leave. But before he did he picked up Aya's clothes from the floor, folded them and put them on an empty chair by the bed. Then he walked over to the door and opened it.

"I really do love you," he said with one last glance on the form on the bed, then he closed the door behind him.

A thump from a pillow connecting with the door was the answer he got.

_**One look could kill ** _

**My pain, your thrill**

The next morning, Yohji woke up late as usual. The shop would be closed for the day, since it was Sunday. Omi and Ken would be coming home later that day, and Yohji was the one who would get them dinner.

He slowly stretched out, lying on his bed. His head didn't feel as bad as it used to, but then again he had taken it easy last night. Memories coming back, he became worried about how Aya would greet him this day. He didn't want to become an enemy of the Katana wielding redhead. That would mean the end of his life.

Getting out of bed and into the bathroom, Yohji took a quick wash and then went to his closet to find some clean clothes. After some rummaging around, he finally found something to wear. He shot a glance at the pile of dirty clothes then decided to take care of that later. Then he was finally ready to face the day (maybe even the last day in his life if Aya was the one to choose).

Stepping into the kitchen, he was sure that Aya would be sitting at the table drinking coffee. But there was no Aya. Yohji looked around in the kitchen to see if maybe Aya had gone out already and left a note. But there was no trace of Aya at all. Yohji looked in the cupboards and noticed that Aya's mug was still there and it was clean.

"So… He's still sleeping, ne? Then I guess I'd better wake him up," Yohji said and started to make some coffee. He searched the cupboards for something edible and then made a simple breakfast for two since he was quite sure that the redhead would want to eat.

Putting the breakfast on a tray, he quickly climbed the stairs and was soon standing outside Aya's door. He took a deep breath making his heart slow down a bit from it's rapidly beating before he knocked on the door.

A moaning sound came from inside, then a suffering voice told him to come in. Yohji carefully opened the door and spotted the pillow that still lay on the floor. He then turned his gaze towards the bed where he could see Aya pulling the covers over his head.

"What do you want? Can't you just let me die alone?" Aya groaned and turned towards the wall.

Yohji chuckled slightly and walked over to the bed. "It's just a hangover, you'll survive. But you'll probably feel like shit all day. Want some breakfast?" Yohji placed the tray on the floor and sat down on the bed, holding his coffee mug in his hands.

Aya peeked over the edge of the covers and then he went back to hide beneath them. "Not hungry. Gonna throw up if I eat anything now."

Yohji could just smile slightly at the redhead's actions. "Well, would you like some coffee then? It will help to get rid of that headache you have." Yohji bent down and picked up the blue coffee mug that was still on the tray. When he got back up Aya was trying sit up in bed. When he was done Yohji gave him the mug.

They drank the coffee in silence, but Yohji could feel the piercing gaze from the redhead burn his shoulder. He didn't want to look at Aya; he knew that the man would kill him with the look in his eyes then.

It didn't take long before the tray was empty and Yohji was about to leave. He didn't want to be in the same room as Aya for a longer time. If he did, he'd probably get burn injuries from all the shi-ne glares Aya sent him. If looks could kill, Yohji'd be dead over and over again.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch) ** _

**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**

**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)**

**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison runnin' thru my veins**

**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**

**Poison**

Yohji went back to his room and lay down on the bed. He kept his eyes turned towards the ceiling, trying to figure out how to make Aya calm down a bit. But all he could think about was what had happened the night before.

He wanted to hold Aya close to him again. He wanted to feel Aya's mouth kissing him again. He wanted to feel Aya's body beneath his hands again. He wanted Aya. He wanted him more than anything in this world.

But he couldn't have him. He knew that Aya hated him right now for what he had done.

"K'so…," he sighed and put his arms over his face.

Well, maybe it would be okay anyway? He and Aya had never been that close before, and he was used to not getting what he really wanted. He could live with this… Maybe.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch) ** _

**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**

**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)**

**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah**

**I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no**

**Runnin' deep inside my veins, Burnin' deep inside my veins**

**It's poison I don't want to break these chains**

Omi and Ken were home again and everything went on as usual. In the flower shop Yohji would flirt with the female customers, Omi would get embarrassed, Ken would laugh and Aya would just sigh and tell everyone to leave. They would get missions and they would accomplish them.

But on one mission something went wrong and Yohji got hurt. He said it wasn't that serious, but the others were still worried. Well, Omi and Ken were worried; Aya just called Yohji a dumb ass for getting hurt. They went home and Omi took care of Yohji's injuries. They took turns watching over him, as he'd come down with a fever. Omi took the first watch, and then Ken and then (to Yohji's horror) it was Aya.

While Omi and Ken were watching him he slept the whole time. But when Ken left and Aya entered he woke up. Aya seated himself in a chair by the bed and started to read a book. Yohji just lay there and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to say. He was feeling better now. The fever had gone down. He reached out for the glass of water standing on the nightstand but almost knocked it over. Aya noticed what he was trying to do and stood up. He took the glass and sat down next to Yohji on the bed. He lifted Yohji's upper body slightly so that he would be able to drink without choking.

When Yohji was done drinking, Aya put the glass back on the table, but didn't move away from the bed. He motioned for Yohji to sit a bit further up and then placed himself behind the blonde's back, pulling Yohji back to lean against him. Yohji did that and Aya's arms embraced him.

They didn't say anything for a while. They just sat there, enjoying each other's warmth.

"I'm sorry," Aya said then.

Yohji tried to look at him but couldn't turn his head enough to do so. "For what?"

"For how I acted that night. I'm ashamed of myself. I shouldn't have done that."

"Shouldn't have done what? Been drinking? Shouldn't have danced with me? Kissed me? Offered to sleep with me? Yelled at me and then attack the door with a pillow?" Yohji asked and reached a hand back to touch Aya's cheek.

"All of it. I shouldn't have done anything. I should've stayed home that night reading my book," Aya said and sighed.

"I wouldn't want that," Yohji said after a moment of silence. "I got to dance with you, kiss you and feel your skin against mine. Heh, I even got to tell you that I love you."

He could hear Aya take in a deep breath. Then he said, "Do you still? Do you still love, after all that I did?"

Yohji smiled at that and sat up. He turned around and faced Aya. "Of course I do. You are and will always be my loved one."

Aya lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. Yohji just looked at him calmly, waiting for the other man to move.

When Aya lifted his head again, Yohji could see the tears that formed in the eyes of his loved one. And for the first time that Yohji had ever seen, Aya really smiled. It was a real smile and not a 'I'm-gonna-get-to-kill-Takatori' smile. Aya leaned forward and hugged Yohji.

"Thank you," Aya whispered. "Thank you for loving me."

Yohji smiled and hugged him closer. "I love your smile. Would you please smile for me again sometime?"

Aya lifted his head until it was in level with Yohji's. "Anytime you want."

Yohji kissed him and put all of his love into that kiss. Aya put his arms around the back of Yohji's neck and returned the kiss. They started to sink slowly against the bed and when they landed Yohji started to take off their clothes. Or rather Aya's, since Yohji just had his underwear on. He unbuttoned Aya's shirt slowly and pushed it aside. Then he (with a little help from Aya) pulled the redhead's pants off. All of the clothes landed in a heap on the floor but they didn't care.

Yohji lightly touched Aya's skin, just as he had done the last time. His hands wandered down the pale chest and stomach and haltered just above the waistline of the boxers. Yohji looked Aya in the eyes. "Do you really want to do this?"

Aya was silent for a moment as if he was thinking it over. Then he smiled and said, "Yes."

"Why?" Yohji asked.

"Because I love you," Aya said.

Yohji smiled at the answer and kissed him.

Owari

* * *

A/N: You have now just finished reading my very first Weiss Kreuz fanfic. I hope you all liked it. I can tell you this now; I'm really tired. I've been writing this fanfic for about 3-4 hours! It's now about midnight and I'll be off to bed. Please review! Thank you for reading this! And I'd like to thank my beta reader, Reese Craven! Thank you for reading my fic before I posted it! 

And thanks to all of you who've read it! Please review!


End file.
